We Are Family
by JasperPotterSlytherin
Summary: I don't own Harry Potter Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry feels more alone. In her heart she feels that there is no one left who truly loves her, until someone shows her otherwise. Warning: Fem Harry, Bereavement, Underage sex, Smut, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Hermione, Tonks and Dumbleore Bashing


I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry feels more alone. In her heart she feels that there is no one left who truly loves her, until someone shows her otherwise.

Warning: Fem Harry, Bereavement, Underage sex, Smut, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Hermione, Tonks and Dumbleore Bashing

 **We Are Family**

It was a quiet moonlit night. Harry was laying on her bed in Grinwald Place, with a frown on her pretty face. Her bright, vibrant emerald eyes were bland and dead. Dead like Sirius.

Sirius. Her beloved godfather was dead. Her one chance of family was gone, forever out of her reach.

There was a soft screech in the room. Harry turned slightly to see her friend, Hedwig, gazing sadly down at her.

"What should I do now, Hed?" She asked horsley. "Sirius is gone and now I am alone" she sobbed in defeat as her tears stained her cheeks.

Rolling over, Harry cried her heart out into her pillow, never hearing the creaking of her door opening and closing. A heavy weight dropped beside her on the bed as she was pulled into the strong chest of her ex-defence against the dark arts professor, Remus Lupin.

"Shh. It's going to be ok Harry. I miss him too." He whispered as he gently rocked her.

"It's all my fault. It's my fault Sirius is dead!" She sobbed as her face pressed harder into his chest.

"It is not your fault." He informed her sharply as he pushed her back a bit. "You did not kill Sirius."

"I did! I did! Everyone says that it is all my fault!" She yelled.

Remus growled and narrowed his eyes, drawing his lips back into a snarl. "Who has said that." He asked.

"Ron. Hermione. Ginny. Mrs Weasley. Professor Dumbledore. Tonks" she listed through her tears. "They think I am a murderer and should be alone as I all I do is kill my family."

Remus was seething inside while his wolf, Mooney, was snarling and demanding there blood for upsetting his female. Remus was tempting to grant his demand but was caught off guard by what he said.

His female.

Remus had researched wolves and there packs. He couldn't help remember a particular paragraph that said when a pack begins to lose members, the male would breed with the only female left. For Mooney it was Harry.

"Don't listen to them, Harry. They are wrong. You are no murder. I'm family and you still have me." Remus said calmly as he cupped her wet cheek.

Looking up, emerald clashed with amber. He was right. Remus was family and he was still here. But dear clouded her heart, what if she lose him too then she'll be alone. Bravely she drew his head down for a kiss.

It was slow and sweet that grew more heated as there tongues tangled together. Harry moaned into the kiss and Remus moved away with a start. They stared at each other with wide doe-eyes.

"I-i'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have done that." Remus stuttered as he got up to leave. His wolf demanding he goes back to their female, to their mate.

Harry reached out and grasped his hand.

"Don't leave." She begged. "Don't leave me alone." She whimpered.

Something inside Remus snapped and he was back on the bed and in between her thighs, kissing her for dominance.

Drawing back he lifted her top off and began to lock and suck on her exposed skin. Running his fingers up her back to unclip and throw her bra away.

Remus locked his lips and the exposed breasts and latched onto one while pinching the other.

"Aaahhh… Remus… Aaahhh!" Harry moaned as she wriggled out of her trousers.

"You taste so sweet. I wonder how you taste down there." He hummed as he ripped her knickers off, groaning at the glistening lips.

"You are pink in all my favourite places." He groaned as he raised her legs over his lookshoulders so he could get to her pussy.

Harry screamed as he thrust his tongue in and out her tight hole. Sucking on her clit and squeezing her breasts. Harry yelled out as her orgasms exploded out, moaning as Remus locked and drank every last drop of her nectar.

Pulling back Remus stared hungrily down at her. Quickly he spelled his clothes off and positioned his cock at her entrance. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Once we do this we are mates for life." He told her seriously.

Looking back up at him, Harry pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "I want you Remus. I want to be with you forever." She answered honestly.

That did it. That let mooney loose. Remus snapped his hips forward, thrusting his long cock deep into her womb. Harry yelled out as her pussy was filled for the first time. Mewling and moaning as he moved inside her.

Faster and faster they moved in sync as their orgasms built up. Breaking the kiss, Remus moved his lips down her neck, leaving a trail of love bites as he settled them between her neck and shoulder.

As his cock throbbed thicker, his wolf's knot grew. He was coming and so was Harry. Sinking his teeth into her neck, Remus marked her as his mate. He groaned as she screamed, their releases shooting out.

Panting Remus rolled to the side, pulling Harry with him. Looking down he watched silently as she fell asleep, kissing her forehead he held her close. His knot locked in her as he drifted off to sleep with a content smile.

The next morning Harry awoke to find herself naked in Remus' arms. Pulling back she moaned softly at the feeling of his cock still hard inside her.

Grinning wickedly she rolled on top of him and began to notice up and down on his cock. She smirked as his hands moved to grab her waist a lift her up and down his cock.

"Morning Remus."

"Morning Harry." He said tiredly, moving forward to embrace her as his hips thrust upwards.

Harry moaned as Remus sucked on her neck, gripping his shoulders as her orgasm rocked her body. Remus groaned as his cocked was gripped tightly, his seed shooting up into her womb.

Coming down from their morning high. Remus finally pulled out of her and laid her beside him.

"Rest here while I get us some breakfast. Don't come down, I don't want anyone to see you." He growled possessively.

"Ok." She replied. Lying back under the covers as Remus pulled on s pair of trousers before locking the door behind him. Harry had to blush at the fact that he was going comando underneath.

Running downstairs Remus walked into a zoo of a kitchen. Mrs Weasley ordering everyone liked she owned the place, when in fact he and Harry did.

He sneered at the looks Tonks was giving him.

"Remus!" Molly shreaked. "Why are you only half dressed and where is Harry!"

"Sleeping. I came down to take my mate her breakfast." He growled.

There was a sudden silence in the kitchen before all hell broke lose.

"Mate!?"

"You slept with her!?"

"My boy that is highly improper!"

Growling Remus let Mooney take over. "Shut up!" He snapped. "This is mine and Harry's den. We are mates as it is pack law she is MINE!"

"I bet the slut doesn't know what real sex is. Maybe I should show her." Ron declared arrogantly. "After all she is my future bride, Dumbledore promised me the Potter fortune." Dumbledore, Molly, Hermione, Tonks and Ginny nodding beside him.

Arthur, Fred, George, Severus and Kingsley bared their necks to the angered werewolf, showing their submission to an alpha, so they could leave the room before there was any bloodshed.

Snarling Remus lifted Ron in the air. Molly shrieking him to let go

"Harry is not yours, she is mine. If you even touch her, I'll kill you!" He declared murderously. Throwing Ron down on the other side of the table.

Just then there was a light knock at the window. Three owls lined up with letters. Moving over Remus grabbed the one intended for Harry before anyone else could get it.

Hermione screamed when she saw hers. "How could this be! I only got four owls and didn't get into any of the classes I wanted." Looking in the envelope she cried "And where is my prefect badge I deserved it!"

"I have to repeat a year!?" Ron yelled horrified.

Remus just rolled his eyes and turned to leave but Tonks stood in his way.

"Where are you going Remus?"

"To Harry."

Scowling, Tonks tried to shove her chest out to him to get his attention.

"Why are you going to her?" She sneered ugly. "I am much more suitable than that little freak of a girl, if you could refer it that."

Remus slapped her across the face and leaned down to her.

"If you ever say that about my mate again. You're dead." He promised and walked out the room, leaving them to the mercy of the fuming lioness sitting in the corner. Remus knew Mcgonagall would tear them apart for harming Harry.

The muggles were right in their regard, karma is a bitch and those back stabbers, manipulators and liars will get what they deserve.

On the way back to the bedroom he passed the grouchy elf, Kreacher.

"Kreacher, please expel Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks and Albus Dumbledore from the property. They are no longer welcome. Treat them as you see fit."

The scowling elf glared up at him and nodded once before snapping his fingers and popping away.

Smiling he entered the bedroom and leant down to give Harry a kiss.

"What was all that yelling about earlier?" She enquired as she took her letter from him.

 **Harriet Lily Potter** **Ordinary Wizarding Levels Results:** **Key:** **Outstanding O**

 **Troll T** **Potions O** **Charms OO*** **Transfiguration O** **Defence Against the Dark Arts OO*** **Runes OO** **Artimacy O** **Astronomy O** **Care of Magical Creatures O** **Muggle Studies O** **Divination O** **History O** **Congratulations you have obtained 20 OWLs and are eligible for all NEWT subjects.**

Smiling Harry moved to the second Letter and gasped as two badges fell out.

 **Dear Miss Potter,** **Due to your high academic achievements you have been chosen to be made a prefect.** **You have also obtained the position of quidditch captain.** **Congratulations.** **Signed,** **Professor McGonagall**

Grinning, Harry look up to Remus to watch him gaze proudly down at her. He pushed her down and began another round of love making.

Her future never looked brighter.

 **Epilogue**

10 years later, Harry and Remus were officially married with their own sons and another baby on the way.

Since they first bonded, Harry and Remus had been through a lot:

With Ron and Hermione out of her life Harry could focus on her grades, becoming head girl and a master in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms.

Dumbledore's manipulations came to light during her sixth year and was sentenced to Azkaban.

When his office was seized the secret of the horcruxes came out and with the help of Amelia Bones they were able to hunt them all down and stop Voldemort once and for all.

Tonks was stripped of her Auror position for helping Dumbledore.

Arthur finally divorced Molly and disowned Ron and Ginny. Molly now sat in a cell that was once Bellatrix Lestrange's. Ron never got his OWLS and was charged with rape of a first year Hufflepuff. He was sentenced for 20 years but died in 3, his muggle-born cellmate didn't like being call mudblood.

Ginny on the other hand had no skills other than lying down and spreading her legs out for any cock that came her way. She now worked on knockturn alley but was awaiting trial for abortion charges. Apparently one of her high class pureblood 'clients' only slept with her to gain an heir and was not happy when she told him she killed it.

Hermione never achieved her goals or changed the wizarding world to how she wanted it. her demanding know-it-all nature was finally her end fall. She stepped out of bounds a tried to over turn an ancient law set by Merlin himself. The wizarding world would not accept that and snapped her wand. She was banished into the muggle world and was never herd from again, like anyone actually cared.

Professor McGonagall was now the new Headmaster with Remus as her deputy headmaster and new transfiguration professor. Harry taught Defence Against the Dark Arts while raising her children in the castle.

Harry smiled fondly at her three boys while rubbing her pregnant belly.

It was the middle of the summer holidays and they were currently sitting in the living room of Grinwald Place.

Remus was currently reading one of beetle and the bard stories to their boys.

She couldn't believe how much her life has changed since that night and she couldn't be happier. Her twin boys James and Sirius were a pair of mini Remus' with the potter hairstyle. They both acted like their namesakes and loved visiting Fred and George at their shop. Regulus on the other hand looked exactly like her, he had Remus' kind smile and personality.

None of them inherited the werewolf gene much to Remus' joy.

Watching them all, Harry was happy to know she was loved and would never be alone, and wondered what the future would hold.

But first, she needed to tell Remus that their newest little bundle of joys were going to be two little bundles of joys!

The End

 **Children:**

James Potter-Lupin 6 (Potter heir) Griffindor

Sirius Potter-Lupin 6 (Lupin heir) Griffindor

Regulus Potter-Lupin 4 (Black heir) Slytherin

Lily Potter-Lupin (newborn) Ravenclaw

Teddy Potter-Lupin (newborn) Hufflepuff


End file.
